The present invention relates to an intermediate connector for attachment to a high-frequency transmission cable so as to be disposed between electronics apparatuses or incorporated in the internal wiring within any single electronics apparatus, and more particularly relates to a receptacle type intermediate connector effectively shielded with anti-noise metallic covers.
The current standard xe2x80x98IEEE-1394xe2x80x99 mainly prescribes certain plug type intermediate connectors and additionally certain receptacle types of base connectors to be surface mounted on printed circuit boards. Some receptacle types of intermediate connectors are also known in the art, and they are of such a structure that their insulated body with contacts held therein has an end opening into which a mating connector will be inserted in use. However, solely the outer face of the insulated body has been enclosed with a shielding metallic cover. Due to such a simple structure, the shielding effect around the end opening has been insufficient, failing to enhance usage thereof as an intermediate connector for high-frequency current transmitting cables.
The present invention was made in view of the drawbacks inherent in the prior art structure. An object of the invention is therefore to provide a receptacle type intermediate connector that meets requirements prescribed in the IEEE standards for high-frequency transmission apparatuses, and more particularly the object is to provide an intermediate connector whose end opening for reception of a mating (plug type) connector will be shielded more effectively.
In order to achieve the objects set forth above, the present invention provides a receptacle type intermediate connector comprising an insulated body having a forward end opening for receiving a mating connector, and a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulated body and each having at one of its opposite ends a contact finger to be kept in touch with a foreign contact held in the mating connector. Each contact also has at the other end thereof a connection leg adjoined to one of electric wires constituting a signal transmission cable. The intermediate connector further comprise a metallic shield that covers the insulated body, the legs of the contacts and bare end portions of the wires, with the metallic shield having a collar portion gripping a shielding layer of the cable. The connector still further comprises an insulated housing covering substantially the entirety of the metallic shield. Characteristically, the metallic shield is composed of a first metallic cover and a second metallic cover. The first cover encloses a forward region of the insulated body, with the second metallic cover enclosing the contacts"" connection legs and the bare end portions of the wires. Also characteristically, the forward end of the first metallic cover is formed as a rectangularly-cylindrical and integral portion protruding ahead the forward end opening of the insulated body.
Preferably, the first metallic cover may have three covering leaves that continue from the inner rim of said rectangularly-cylindrical portion and are bent to assume as whole a U-shape so that these three leaves enclose the upper face and side faces of said insulated body.
Also preferably, the second metallic cover may be composed a pair of U-shaped members facing one another and secured to each other. One of the U-shaped members is formed at one of its opposite ends as an auxiliary covering apron. The forward end of such an apron may be folded back into the forward end opening of the insulated body so as to form a resilient tongue, with the other end of the one U-shaped member being formed as the collar portion.
The forward end of said insulated housing of the connector provided herein may extend towards but terminate short of the end opening, and this connector may have a pair of flanges that protrude sideways and outwardly from the forward end of said housing.